The Medieval Days
by FireStar104
Summary: The monsters are in the medieval days. They fight everyday for survival and have their own fighting ability. This idea had to be done!
1. A regular day

**Erin Hunter is my hero of reading. I have read some of his books, but haven't got the chance to read all series. He made the book Warriors. And I also love the game Skyrim; it's a medieval game where you fight the unusual. (Beasts; enemies; ghosts; etc.) So yeah, thought I'd make this story.**

**This story takes place in the medieval days. My idea if they were in that time of year.**

It was a cold winter night, the world has not begun to make technology nor have such junk food. In the middle of the forest lay a large clearing, tents of animal fur dot the area and camp fires have been blown out Small buildings made out of tree bark are made around the perimeter of the camp. An owl hooted as crickets chirp along the way. The round full moon glowed in the sky; stars glittered lightly as the night passed.

Outside the camp in the entrance sat three figures guarding the camp. Fire flickered in the middle of their circle, keeping them warm and shone light.

"I don't understand, why ya have to read the book now Doc? You can learn the spell in just one hour in the day time for Pete's Sake!" the fish-ape, known as Link said to the bug man next to him holding a book up to his eyes. Link's sword, longer than his arm was placed in a worn belt around his waist, red rusty armor covered his chest as a shield laid next to him.

"I know that Link, but you could never know when another attack will happen," Dr. Cockroach replied not looking up from his purple book. His lab coat and pants were all black as a small blue glow lit as he read on.

"Yeah Link," the white haired archer said as she walked up to them, "Remember last time?" she put a hand to her hip. A brown belt wrapped around her waist keeping the short green skirt from falling off. A bag of arrows and a long bow was strapped on behind her back; a leaf green v-shirt curved with her slim body letting nature hide her appearance as well as moose hide shoes was a gift of her own.

"I remember Susan!" a blue blob laughed with a sledge hammer as big as him placed at his side, "Link's tail was almost cut off by a troll!" he laughed.

"Shut it Bob!" Link said irritated.

"Well here," Susan said taking a dead rabbit by its ears and dropping it at the doctors side, "You've read that book a hundred times already, you should know how to do it by now," she said a little harshly.

"Thanks for your help, but I don't take advise from an _archer_ if you must know," he replied bitterly looking up from his book.

"Oh, so now you're saying an archer doesn't have the same intelligence as a wizard?" she said aggravated.

"Well at least a wizard stands up and fight, unlike an archer who hides up in the trees and "protects" the people of her clan," he said when he stood up.

"Is that weakness I smell from you…or is it just the urge to go and scurry around in the garbage at eat like the roach you are?" she raised her voice coming a bit closer.

"Maybe I _should _go do that, instead of watching your horrible skills at _killing,_"he said also coming closer.

"It's a better way of death instead of being accidently burned to death. You practically heal the enemies!"

"You try and control these powers with your own hands! I'd like to see you do _something _in life!"

Their voices were already in their highest level, Bob and Link tried to calm them as they sat but their voices were drowned out by their yelling.

"I bet you don't even have the gut to kill someone up close with that dagger of yours," Dr. C hissed.

"Oh is that a threat I hear?" she fold her arms.

"I don't know, maybe it is, maybe it isn't would you like to know?" he said putting his arms to his side, revealing a fire ball in one hand and purple sparks in the other.

"Bring it on! You'll be trembling below me before you even know it," she growled taking her bow and arrow and aiming at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Link said getting up and blocking their way pushing them back, "No need for a fight, we don't want to wake up Commander Monger now do we?" he asked looking at them both.

"No," they muttered still glaring at each other. Dr. C let his flames and sparks die out and Susan lowered her bow and placed them back up.

"Good, now sit down and we'll make some food with the rabbit, okay?" he said. They sat where they were; Link took the rabbit and began to skin it. Even though all was silent, tension still roamed the air.

* * *

><p>It was morning and they had already fallen asleep by then, the fire log was black with soot and sun was beginning to rise, giving the sky an orange and pink color.<p>

Link slept with his back to his friends while Bob snored loudly to the branches of the trees. Susan was cuddled up with Dr. C, his arm wrapped around her waist as they both breathed softly.

Dr. C stirred in his spot and looked down to find Susan, her arms wrapped around him. He, by surprise got out of her hug and stood up. He shudders the touch of her away and felt a little disgusted that he slept with her that way. The doctor walked into the woods in search of food for his camp.

Susan was left alone in that spot, she shivered wrapping her arms around her. The cold morning air swallowed her whole. Link turns around and sees her in misery, his hard feelings he had always felt loosen up. He scoots over and wraps his arms around her body. She stops shaking and slowly goes back to sleep with a small smile.

Dr. Cockroach stops in his tracks, his senses were on high alert. A small shadow ran across his sight then it disappeared. He takes out a silver ax with a glow on the handle from his smooth brown belt; he raised his other hand giving off a small, cold, blue fog.

"Come on…" he muttered looking around. A howl made him snap up from his path.

He turns around; his eyes go wide when a muscular wolf with sharp teeth stands at the edge of a bolder. Growling, the wolf jumps and runs over and bares his teeth drooling rapidly.

Dr. Cockroach puts his arm up, sending frost of ice into his way. The wolf burst through the ice wall and opens his jaws wide. Dr. C raises his ax high and swipes down cutting off the wolf's head. His breathing was at panting pace by the time the fight was done; he puts away his ax and takes the wolf back to camp without the head.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Susan asked heatedly. Dr. Cockroach entered the camp at full daytime and Susan was there waiting for him at the entrance.<p>

"Went out," he said, not stopping to look at her.

"You could have at least told me!" she caught up with him as he went to the wagon full of animals for skinning.

"What would you care?" he said putting up the wolf into the pile still not meeting her gaze.

"It's not what I care it's what _we_ care."

He chuckled, "You're such an awful liar," he walks away into his tent.

Susan stands next to the wagon while people pass her doing their daily duties.

Link walks up to her, "He's just in a grouchy mood cuz he woke up on the side of the wrong log," he joked.

Susan sighed and she softens up, "No, it's because of that fight last night wasn't it?" she looked up to him, surprised to find comfort within his presence.

"Yep," Link said.

Susan gave him an irritated look.

He burst out laughing, "I'm sorry. You guys really need to sort out your problems you know."

"I know," she breathed, rolling her eyes.

A large dragon with pink antennas and colorful wings flies into the clearing. Her bright red scales glisten in the sunlight from the moisture given over the night.

It screeches to Link, "Insecto!" he said throwing his hands up and running over to him, "How are ya?" he said petting the side of the dragon's cheek.

A loud cry of a man was heard at the entrance of the camp, "Commander! Commander! The G.D.S were sighted near the territory lines!" a scrawny armored man came running into one of the buildings made with wood.

A short man with green clothe came out from that building, a few badges of completed missions were placed on his shirt.

"Get the fort armed and keep safe all our equipment and children. Make sure our warriors are prepared for any attack and guard the area," Commander Monger ordered the man.

"Yes sir," the man runs off and people that overheard also went inside.

"Uh-oh," Link muttered, "Come on Susan; let's get ready for another battle."

**Yay! So, go ahead tell me what you think! :) **

**By the way, if you're confused…**

**Susan: Archer**

**Link: Nord (Similar to knight.)**

**Dr. C: Wizard**

**Bob: The Sledgehammer**

**Insecto: Dragon**

**Monger: Commander**


	2. Keep Away

**Rusty: A puppy German Shepherd. Talks with a red collar and a light in the middle that light up with every word he says in his mind. Black and brown with perky ears.**

Link battle cries as his side do the same running towards the large group of scar faced and ragged clothed people.

Link takes out his sword and shield, "Let's do this!" he yelled.

Insecto flies off in that direction, the screaming army of warriors finally clashed together near the entrance to Link's camp. Insecto breathed out fire, searing G.D.S warriors and making others turn back and run. Susan ran up some wooden stairs near the border wall of the camp and shot arrows with the other archers at her side. Bob went all out crazy, swinging his hammer enemy after enemy. He smashed limbs, heads, bodies, making blood spewed out on him.

"This is so fun!" Bob said with a smile and takes another swing at a man.

Dr. C stood at the doorway with other wizards at his left, casting spells of ice or self-exploding curses. He held the purple book with his left and raised his right arm. He chanted silently making his clothes glow bright blue and in his hand held a purple floating ball slowly getting bigger as he mutters more words.

"…have life to fight…" was the last thing he said. He drops the book and held a flaming purple ball at each hand.

"Oh, oh, you want some of this?" Link said stabbing a man in the chest. He falls at his feet, dead before he hit the ground.

"Thought so," Link said taking his sword back out.

Then, the man he'd just killed glowed slightly purple and got up. His eyes shined dark purple and he grabbed his sword from the ground. He turned around and fought at his own team.

"What in the…" Link said then spun around to see his buddy, Dr. C cast spells with his own eyes glowing purple just like the man. Link smiled and went on fighting.

Susan had a careful eye, she stretched an arrow from her bow and takes careful aim. She lets go and crouched behind the wall left for blocking. Archers at her sides and get shot with an arrow through them some automatically just burst into flames or was killed by some other spell even Dr. C didn't even know. Insecto roared as she flew other them then back into the war.

Susan takes another arrow and stretched across her bow; she gets up real quick and shoots.

She dodged an arrow just missing inches from her head, "Oh I see how it is!" she said and grabs three arrows at ones.

She stretched them across her bow, some screams of a short death came after she let go. Susan smiled of satisfaction as she took cover for a while.

Nurses and health givers ran to the field and took the injured men of their team back to camp. The wizards were too busy killing others while the warriors were too busy to even notice, so people from the camp healed them while the fight continued. Tens or even more warriors close to death limped with the care takers into a small building with a chimney, all moaning or crying in agony.

Bob gets stabbed in the torso, "Ah!" he shouted, "Oh wait, I can't get killed, cuz I'm _indestructible_," he said laughing, "I thought I got stabbed, ha!"

He raised his hammer high above his head and sends it flying at the man's head, literally crushing his skull.

"In your face!" Bob shouted, "Oh wait! You don't have a face, cuz I smashed it! Ha-ha!"

After a few minutes of what felt like hours, the fight was over.

"That's right, go back to your crummy little camp!" Link yelled as G.D.S warriors ran and limped to the north.

The others walk and limped back as well, Susan helped a caretaker take injured archers off the platform, Dr. C glares at her while walking into the camp; Susan did the same. Bob held his hammer as it leaned on his shoulder; a smile was on his face as he slides to the clinic to be checked out for any damages like the others. Link sat outside the clinic being bandaged on his arm from a wound.

"Commander, God's Deadly Sins clan is gone," the scrawny man said to Commander Monger as he entered his building.

"Good," he said. He goes inside and comes out on top where a porch was built on the second level of the building.

"Warriors!" he called getting everybody's attention, "Today, we've fought hard, for food, for territory, for life from the clan of G.D.S. We've trained for this, and all that trainin' paid off. We did good, better actually. And I'm proud to be leader of this clan. The Monster Clan!" howls of support came from the crowd, "And tonight…we dine in victory!" he yelled and goes back into the building leaving with cheers and shouts of approval from the clan.

Monger comes out from the building on ground level. He goes up to the monsters near the clinic, "Well done the five of you," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Commander," Link said sitting on a chair with a grin and a cup of water in his hand, "But, we couldn't have done it without you."

"Why thank you Link," Monger said grateful, "Now why did I come out here for?" he thought for a second, "Ah yes…Dr. Cockroach and Susan."

Dr. C's and Susan's attention turned toward Monger.

"What?" they said.

"Don't you 'what' me," he said sternly, "I've been watching you fight and get into arguments over idiotic things, and it's not healthy in a time like this. I need you two to stop all this nonsense and work together. If not…I'm forced to kick one of yall out of this clan. You hear me?" he said gazing at the two of them.

"Yes Commander…" they responded guilty at making their leader disappointed at them.

He then leaves back to his headquarters, "Ooooh, someone's in trouble!" Link teased making Bob grin.

"Shut up Link," Dr. C and Susan said together.

"Ah! See? You two told me to shut up at the same time! You two can be a great couple!" Link said with a wide smile, Dr. C and Susan looked at him surprised and disgusted at what he was saying, "I mean you fight just like couples…you have the same interest…you're a wizard she's a archer…It'll be cute!"

"No Link, it wouldn't," Susan said aggravated, "Cuz not only is a wizard the most arrogant fighter there is," she gives a hostile glare at Dr. C, "but he's also half _bug_. Why would I want to date someone that has an appetite for trash? I'd rather kiss Link's lips rather than yours!"

"Whoa! Doc you're just gonna let your girl take me instead of you?" Link said still holding in his laugh.

"Yeah Doc…" Bob said laughing, "Why not try coming _closer_ together, huh?" Bob goes over to the middle and extends his arms reaching Dr. C and Susan and pulls them close.

"Why not try kissing?" Link laughed, "Come on stop denying the both of you!"

Insecto lets out a small growl.

"Aww, come on Insecto, don't tell me you're on their side," Link said lightheartedly, "They're perfectly fine like that!"

Bob pushed them closer together till they touch one another, "See? All better…"

Dr. C and Susan just give a dirty look to each other.

"Stop touching me," Dr. C muttered to Susan as their friends kept teasing the both of them.

"Get away from me," Susan hissed back at him.

"I can't, can't you see that Bob's holding us together?"

"Well stop being a wimp and push his arms off."

"If I do that he'll push harder."

"All you have to do is push. What part of that don't you understand? It's a simple push. Just extend your arms forward with force, idiot."

Dr. C pushed Susan ruthlessly, breaking free from Bob's grip around them.

"Like that Susan?" he yelled to her.

Susan pushed back then he did, until she attacked him to the ground. Both began to brawl, spells, arrows hit buildings and tents. People ran to shelter while others stayed and watched. Tents caught on fire and Insecto got hit with an arrow or two. Punches and blows could be heard from inside the rooms of children. The guard dog, Rusty, barked at the two and it caught the Commander's attention.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" Link said grabbing Dr. C by the arms while Bob held Susan back.

Both were panting hard as they threw insults at each other, tried to struggle free and ignored their friends trying to calm them. Burses dotted their bodies, as did burnt patches of skin and ripped clothing.

"STOP!" came a strong voice.

They all quieted and turned to their Commander standing mere feet from them. The other people around them and in shelters watched with astonished faces.

"Let them go," Monger said.

Link and Bob release their grip letting Dr. C and Susan stand.

"What did I just talk to you about?" Monger said with a calm but grave tone and eyes.

"N-not getting into an argument again, or else one of us will be kicked out," Dr. C said trying to keep his voice steady.

"And did you listen?"

"No…" Dr. C and Susan sighed.

Monger studied them for a couple of minutes, then he sighed.

"Keep Away rule from now on out," he finally said with no emotion.

"Keep Away rule?" Bob said curios.

"I-it's a rule Bob," Link said to him, "You can't come near a person for however many days…"

"That's right…" Monger said, "But this time, it's months. All four of yall."

"What?" they all said together dumbfounded.

"Let me finish," he said, "Since there are four of yall…four months."

They gasped.

"And no communication what so ever."

"But what if one of us is in trouble?" Susan said still stunned by the news.

"I don't care if one of yall is dying. If I ever catch you talking to each other, so help me your head will be maggot food, got it?"

"I-isn't there anything else you can punish us with?" Link asked desperation in his voice.

"Keep Away rule or exile. Your choice," Monger said sternly.

They look at one another, Link sighed, "Alright."

_A/n: Kinda on a roll here. Anyway, thanks for reading! Until next time._


End file.
